


漸進的 な 会得 – Gradual Understanding

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Established relationship for main couple(s), Gimmickry, Honestly it's kinda hard to tag this one, Introspection, Language (general), Language (religious), M/M, Misunderstanding/lack of communication, Narrating voice is disparaging of psychiatric patients and treatment, POV: Miscellaneous, POV: Present tense, Pairing: Additional unlisted, Physical fighting between Saitou and Sano, Reincarnation (maybe?), Romance, Sexuality/sexual references, Violence, ambiguous setting, psychological torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2020-06-23 07:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19695415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: A string of bizarrely realistic dreams in a language he doesn’t speak about some old-timey Japanese people has absolutely nothing to do with his relationship and possible breakup with his boyfriend, no matter how much Sano and Saitou remind him of the two of them.





	漸進的 な 会得 – Gradual Understanding

It's always thirty billion degrees when I get home from class, because he has the air conditioner set not to run when neither of us is here. Saving money or something. So the first thing I have to do is turn it up all the way. Then I toss my backpack next to the couch and my keys somewhere nearby, and sit down to yank my shoes off, humming the song that was playing on the radio in the car. I swear some of those songs from the 50's only still get played because they get stuck in your head so easy. Some people might call that 'catchy,' but I call it fucking annoying. 

There's nothing quick to eat in the kitchen; there never is. I bug him to buy better food, but he goes for all that 'sensible' bullshit. And there's only so much a poor college student like me can afford to buy on his own. 

I end up drinking the rest of the milk, then flop down on the couch. I find my keys again that way somewhat painfully, and throw them on the floor. With a yawn I arrange the cushions better and close my eyes. Hopefully I won't wake up until he's home and making dinner... or maybe if I wake up right when he gets home I'll be able to convince him to make grilled cheese sandwiches. With that happy thought, I drift off. 

Almost the moment I'm really asleep and nothing's left of my actual surroundings, it starts: I find I'm sitting somewhere I don't recognize on some wooden steps -- or a porch, I guess -- my chin in my hands. It seems like I'm annoyed; I think I came into this dream a little late and missed stuff. Maybe a lot of stuff. I'm staring at some funny walls and doors that look like... something out of _Crouching Tiger_ or something. 

I yawn and mutter incoherently, and although it's definitely the familiar feeling of me moving, I don't have any sense of really being in control, of having sent the commands from brain to body to do those things. Guess I'm just along for the ride here, then. 

One of the doors opens -- slides open -- and someone comes in. Well, this is outside, but he comes through the door. I recognize him right away, except he looks all Chinese. And he's wearing some goofy outfit with a... skirt... I swear it is. 

I realize I just said something to him. I don't think I was making fun of the skirt, though, which is what I'd actually be doing if I were in charge here. Anyway, somehow it doesn't seem to bug me that he answers in a language I don't know: "始めまして. 私 石田散薬 という 妙薬 を 扱っている 多魔 の 薬売りで 藤田 五郎 と申します." He's pretty close in front of me now, opening this box he had on his back and holding up this paper sack. He sounds like a total yuppie, too, as he keeps talking about it; I think he's selling it. Door-to-door salesman's not something I ever would have thought to see him as; it's pretty funny. 

"待った 待った," I tell him, whatever that means. "俺 は ここ の 者 じゃねーよ." I guess I don't want any of the paper bag stuff. "ここ の 者 は 留守 だぜ みんな." 

He looks kinda pleased with this. "そうなんですか…" 

Something besides his funny clothing is obviously wrong here, because whatever I say next sounds pretty suspicious. 

He just laughs, though, giving me a bright and somewhat creepy smile as he replies, "この 目 は 生まれつきな もんで." 

But evidently I'm not taking that answer. I can feel my eyes narrow -- though not to the extent of the squint he's got going -- and I reach out and grab his wrist. "そう か い じゃお," I growl accusingly. "薬売りにゃ全然 似合わね この竹刀 ダコ. これ は 生まれつじゃねえよな. てめ 何者 だ?" 

Smiling, he just looks at me for a moment. Then he lets up on his squint and murmurs very pointedly, "なかなか 鋭い男 なんですね, 相楽 佐之助君." 

The uncanny color of his eyes has always been riveting, but at the moment I don't have time to be captivated. His words are a jolt, and I'm jumping backward quickly and warily. For good reason, too: as he continues to speak in a dark tone, he's pulling from almost nowhere -- well, from his back -- a real, actual sword. 

This shit keeps getting weirder. 

Still, I don't seem to be as surprised as I reasonably should be at my pedemarketer-boyfriend pulling a sword out of nowhere or his back. I'm just making some grim comment and tensing up like I'm getting ready to fight him. Maybe I've got a sword too? 

And then, I guess in response to my remark, he -- I swear I'm not kidding -- _licks the sword_. What the hell kind of kinky shit is this?! Isn't he afraid he's going to cut his tongue? God! "いいだろうよ," I growl at him, not caring much for this behavior. I slam my fists together menacingly. "受けて 立つぜ!" Wait... am I going to fight him with my bare hands?? "てめえ の 正体 は この 拳 で 聞いて やろ!" I assert, and charge. I guess I am. Well, the adrenaline I think I might have conjured out of nowhere (from my back, maybe?) convinces me pretty well that I know what I'm doing. And the punch I throw at his face seems pretty effective. 

At least, for about five seconds it does, until it becomes obvious he wasn't _knocked_ away by it, he _stepped_ away to get his own attack ready. "成程," he says. "ケンカ 一番と噂される だけおって いい 拳打 を しているよ. だが…" As he pulls the sword back and holds it funny, he finishes in this irritatingly disdainful tone, "それも 明治 という 泰平 の 世 で の 話 幕末 の 京都 に 於いて は この 程度 の 拳打 は 全く通用しない." Apparently the meaning of the words is just as annoying as the tone, if my rush of indignation at them is any indication, but again I don't really have time to react, because -- shit, he's fast!! -- he's suddenly racing at me with the sharp end of that sword pointed where I'd really rather not have it. 

I try to dodge, but my movements seem sluggish and meaningless compared to his. Holy shit, that fucking hurts! Right into my shoulder goes the sword, and right through something hard and solid goes my entire body with the force of his attack. I skid and crash to a halt on my side, grating across the wooden floor of whatever building this is, pummeled with rubble from the smashed wall, losing sight of him somewhere even when the dust and the haze of pain allow me to see anything at all. 

Oh, and I'm _pissed off_ now. I've barely stilled before I'm hauling myself to my feet with a roar, swaying just slightly with pain and the loss of equilibrium. "どこ を 向いてる, 細目野郎?" I demand, catching sight of his back as I stand. "まだ 終わっちゃいねえぞ!" 

"威勢 が いい な. だが…" He turns casually toward me; the sword is gone from his hand, probably because the snapped-off end of it's still sticking out of my screaming shoulder. "大人しく 寝ていた 方 が 身 の 為 だったな," he says; "致命傷 に 至らなかったとは 言え 深 傷 に は 代わない." And though I don't understand, it's no surprise I'm not pleased by the admonition. 

"るせい!" I bellow. "深 傷 は 負ったが てめえ の 刀 も 砕けた! 勝負 は これ から だ!" With this I rush to attack him again. 

If I thought my chances were better now he's got no sword, boy, was I wrong... he half dodges, half blocks my punch and at the same time slams the protruding end of the broken weapon into my shoulder. Through the agony this occasions, only a hot blur is his hand on my face, his harsh command "寝ろ," and my swift descent. 

I jerk awake as my skull should hit the floor, and I think I'm making some kind of funny gasping sound. Disoriented for a second, it takes me a bit to realize I'm in my apartment on the couch and nothing unusual is going on. My heart's pounding like mad, though, and I swear for a split second I can feel ghostly echoes of the pain from my dream. 

He's sitting in the chair across from me reading the paper and looking as American as ever, and I can't help staring at him for a bit. He raises an eyebrow at me as he turns a page. With a frown that melts into a yawn, I get up and go over and smack him. 

He looks up at me skeptically. 

"That's for stabbing me," I tell him. 

The eyebrow goes higher, so I take his paper, throw it on the floor, and climb onto his lap. "You're just as big a asshole in my dreams as you are in real life." 

"And I'm sure you're just as big an idiot," he replies, groping my ass. 

"Well, I guess you thought so, 'cause you fucking _stabbed_ me." But I'm frowning as I say this. The more I think about it, the weirder that dream seems -- because I usually dream about things I'm familiar with, you know? And I'm familiar with him, of course, and his bastardliness, but I don't know anything about katanas or whatever, and I definitely don't know any other language. 

"You probably deserved it." 

"Maybe I did." Maybe it was some kind of psychic message. That would be cool, except... why would I get a psychic message about my boyfriend stabbing me? Of course there's the obvious sexual meaning, but it didn't feel like _that_ kind of dream. Maybe it was a warning, letting me know that everything I've been worrying about lately's been right on target. 

"What's wrong?" he asks, with more curiosity than concern. 

"Nothing." I jump up. "I'm gonna take a shower." Pulling off my shirt, I head down the hall. 

I can hear him following, and soon he's standing at the bathroom door watching me strip. Obviously he picked up my shirt on the way -- which was mostly why I dropped it in the hall -- but he doesn't say anything about me throwing the rest of my clothes all over the bathroom. I'll never get it -- how is the hall different from the bathroom, when they're both places you're not supposed to throw clothes? He's weirdly picky like that. 

I close the shower curtain and turn on the water, but don't get in _just_ yet. First I have to say over my shoulder, "You coming?" As if I really need to ask. The sex is the one thing in this relationship I could never complain about. Hell, that's probably why I've stayed as long as I have. That and the money. Which is really sad. Anyway, I step into the shower as he starts to unbutton his shirt. 

It's hard to use up all the hot water in a big apartment complex like this, but we've done it, like, three times now. I'm really tired by the time we're finished, and neither of us says much of anything as, vaguely and mostly as if it doesn't matter, we get ready for bed. And I've pretty much stopped thinking about the dream by the time I'm curled up beside him in a nice haze and falling asleep. 

I can't help but remember it the next day, though. 

He's almost always up and gone a lot earlier than I am -- I'm not one for morning classes -- so I come to alone, as usual. The new images in my head are already dimming, but that doesn't mean I'm forgetting them. Having a second dream like that so soon after the first is more than a little startling. 

I was still in pretty bad shape, and had to lean real hard on this woman's shoulder to stand up. He was fighting some little red-headed guy in a dress, and none of the people watching seemed very happy about it. I'm not sure who was winning, though, and I woke up pretty soon after making some fatalistic-sounding comment in Chinese or whatever again. "無理 だぜ 嬢ちゃん... 俺達 には 止められねエ…" 

I lie in bed for a bit and watch the image of the blue outfit he was wearing this time -- a much better choice than his previous thing -- blur into the ceiling as the dream fades. I have to wonder, _really_ wonder, what this all means. Two in a row is no coincidence, and non-coincidental dreams are pretty much always important and trying to tell me something, right? And in this case the message seems fairly obvious. 

My boyfriend's a freak. 

I'm broken from the downward spiral of this reverie by the grumbling of my stomach, and I remember the other thing I forgot last night: the dream and the shower distracted me from the fact that I didn't have any dinner. Jerk probably had his own while I was getting beat up by him inside my head, and didn't bother to wake me up for it. Or, I amend with a little more charity, lost track of the fact that he was human and forgot to eat entirely. Because he does that sometimes too. 

With an inarticulate remark I'm fairly sure is about food -- see, I make as much sense in English as I do in whatever-dream-language -- I finally haul my ass out of bed and go to see which of my guesses is correct. 

The issue bugs me on and off all day, but not so much that I can't pay attention at school. Or at least not so much that I pay any less attention than I ever do. Between classes, I've got to dodge/hide from the poster people who want me to come to the environmental club thing and the campus improvement panel thing and the association of gay-bi-les-whatever students thing. Drive-time I'm too distracted trying to choose a new radio station (hopefully one that won't annoy the shit out of me) to think about dreams. But once I get home, it's on my mind full-force once again. I turn up the air conditioner and, after another futile glance through the fridge, plop down on the couch to do some homework. 

I should know better. Know better than to look in the fridge and better than to think I'm going to get any homework done. 

_"なかなか 鋭い男 なんですね, 相楽 佐之助君."_ I still don't understand a word of it, but phrases are replaying in my head like they _should_ mean something. _"幕末 の 京都 に 於いて は この 程度 の 拳打 は 全く通用しない."_ The image of my fist meeting his face, of him charging at me with that sword. _"俺達 には 止められねエ…"_ Him fighting that other guy and me just totally despairing of a good outcome... And what's the significance here, anyway? That I had _two_ of these dreams? If I went to sleep now, would I have another one? 

But there's no way I can take a nap today, I remind myself dejectedly... I already put off studying for my marketing test, which is tomorrow, by wasting yesterday evening. And I don't have time to dwell on dreams either, I add firmly. With a sigh I go back to the couch from the random pacing I was doing, dig out my notebook, and find that my marketing book isn't in here. It's probably in the car. 

With an annoyed groan I lean my head onto the back of the cushion and glower at the ceiling. I don't want to walk all the way out to the car through this heat... why the hell can't I bring stuff in when I get home? 

I turn on the TV. 

The TV's not mine, I reflect as the somewhat comforting noise fills the room. Practically nothing in here is. If I break up with him, everything's going to be really empty for a while... Not that I'll have leisure for TV, since I'll have to go full-time just to pay rent. I probably won't eat for a while, too. 

I close my eyes and frown. Is that why I'm still here? Because I'm too fucking lazy not to keep leading him on if it means more work for me? Am I that big a half-assing jerk? That'd make me way worse than he is. He doesn't deserve that... 

The first commercial break makes me wonder suddenly what the hell I'm doing, and I flip to my marketing notes. I don't take very good notes; I need the book. This is probably why, after several minutes, my attention drifts again. 

Why'd he stab me, anyway? Was he there specifically to stab me, or was he just mad that I didn't want to buy anything? Deranged door-to-door salesman... perfect... And why didn't he kill me, then? I was obviously still alive to see the thing with the red-head, who it seems like he _did_ intend to kill... why him and not me? Did he need me alive for something? Why through my shoulder like that? Why would he go to the trouble of kicking me around so badly, but not kill me, when he's evidently Mr. Super Violent? 

More importantly, why am I not studying? 

I look to my notebook again. 

He gets home after I've been following this pattern for a few frustrating hours without ever going out to get the textbook, and, given the prevalent topics of the day, I'm only half glad for the distraction of his presence. 

"How many times do I have to tell you not to turn the air conditioner up? Just hit the 'occupied' button." 

"Yeah, good to see you too." 

"I'm serious; is it that difficult?" 

'''bout as difficult as it is for you to be _nice_." 

"Grouchy today?" he wonders a little testily, and neither of us says anything more for a while. 

I find I can't stop looking at him, trying to pin down the exact differences between his real face and his face in my dreams. A certain annoying-as-hell quality definitely exists in both. And he's hot either way, but who the hell cares about that when he's stabbing you or harassing you about the air conditioner? 

Eventually, of course, he has to start again. "You drank all the milk, didn't you?" 

"Yeah, so?" I look studiously back at my notebook, but he's got to know I'm not actually reading it. 

"So, if you _tell_ me, I can buy more _before_ we need it." 

"What do you ' _need_ ' milk for?" I ask skeptically. 

"A case I'm working on," is his very sarcastic reply. "For dinner, idiot; what do you think?" 

"Well, since you're so smart, I'm sure you can figure out something to make that doesn't need milk." 

He snorts. "Or you could." And he leaves the room; pretty soon I hear the shower starting. I echo his grunt and jump up to go get my book from the car finally. 

I'm not sure whether I think it's a good thing that I end up sitting awake half the night studying and then sleep so hard there's no room for dreams. Do I want more dreams? Do I really believe they've got some deeper meaning, that I'm going to find some answer in them? Or do I want them to stop? Do I think they're getting in my way, clouding the issue, that I need to make up my own mind without this weirdness? Oh, give me a break. I don't have time for this; I've got a test today. 

It doesn't go too badly, considering. Well, OK, it goes badly. But I don't have to find out exactly _how_ badly until next week, and then there are other tests this semester to make up for it. I try not to think about it. Not too difficult, when I've got plenty else to keep my mind off it. A little too much, really. I'm not the most gung-ho student ever, but this is getting annoying. They're just _dreams_ , probably induced -- oh, yeah, why didn't I think of this before? -- induced by the stress of indecision about leaving my boyfriend. 

I experience an almost-tangible wave of relief as this occurs to me. _Of course_ there's no secret, no message... it's _natural_ to have unpleasant dreams about him at this stage, right? It makes me feel _so_ much better, that thought... for about two seconds, before some stupid voice in my head answers, _Not in Chinese, it's not. Not with swords and blood and shit. That's not normal at all._

So I keep going back and forth between thinking the dreams mean something and that they don't... that they're the _cause_ of my anxiety and that they're just caused _by_ it... and the point I keep coming back to is the language thing. Two dreams in a row in a coherent-sounding language I don't speak _has_ to mean something. But what the hell is that? 

If I take any notes this whole day, they're going to be hilarious to reread when this is all over... a painful, I'm-going-to-fail-all-my-Wednesday-classes funny. 

My homework efforts this evening are just as laughable. Too bad I'm not laughing. 

I give up the attempt when he gets home, but he's late and tired and I'm grouchy... and, rather than argue again -- though I remembered to hit the stupid 'occupied' button this time and he's bought more milk -- we're quiet for the rest of the evening. More quiet than usual, actually, for after such a little argument. I mean, we fight all the time, and usually we've forgotten it the next day, unless we need make-up sex (which is pretty much always). But tonight we end up in bed with the lights off and no indication of wanting to do anything more than sleep. Is this because of my indecision, or it is the natural death of a relationship that was never meant to be? 

I'm almost nervous as I close my eyes, and, probably because of that, it takes me a while to fall asleep. Then I'm standing very suddenly in a narrow street. It's got the same type of look as the last place, just a lot shabbier. There's an intermittent hot breeze, and by the smell carried on it, this neighborhood is every bit as run-down as it looks. I feel incredibly tense; I'm staring steadily, angrily in front of me... I guess I came into this one late too. 

Barely a yard away, he's facing me with a somewhat annoyed expression, and saying severely, "抜刀斎 に とって お前等 の 存在 など 弱点 以外 の 何でも ないんだ." 

For some reason, these words come as a painful shock, and for a moment I can't make any reply. I don't know who Battousai is or why I care so much what he thinks of me, but evidently it hurts to have this pointed out. He goes on, but I barely hear any of his harsh explanation and remonstrance. I'm shaking, breathing hard, battling a huge wave of anger. 

I find, though, as I begin to speak, that I sound a good deal calmer than I really feel. "そう か... 俺 は 剣心 の 弱点 で... 守り きれない から あいつ は 独り で 旅立った って 訳 か…" Again with this Kenshin person who seems to be the center of this issue... that red-haired guy... who left me behind... and my stabbing boyfriend here _agrees_ with that decision. My attempts at staying calm failing utterly at this thought, rage explodes through my chest as I clench my fists and shift toward him. "それ を 聞いて 尚更 あいつ を ブン 殴りたく なったぜ!”" 

He looks like he expected this, and says nothing. 

"どけ 斎籐!" I order him angrily. "どかなきゃ, 力ずくで いくぞ!" Of course I'm not going to put up with this type of treatment; I'll _make_ him get out of my way. 

"その 言葉... そっくり 返すぜ," he replies grimly, tossing my threat right back at me. But I'm not afraid of him -- actually, considering what he did to me last time we 'fought,' I'm probably a little _too_ not afraid of him -- and I'm racing at him, ready to do battle. 

He doesn't take the hit this time, but dodges almost faster than I can see. With a disdainful expression, he grabs me by the sleeve of the weird black-and-white thing I'm wearing, and punches me in the armpit. It must be not too long after the stabbing, because my shoulder's obviously not healed yet. This Holmesian deduction that puts the scene into better perspective doesn't do much to distract me from the sensation of shit tearing that's really better off in one piece, blood gushing abruptly, and my whole body suddenly flying through the air as he throws me. 

I slam into the ground with a pained grunt. A voice I don't recognize is yelling something about that not being fair, but with the wind knocked out of me and my shoulder reopened I'm not in any condition to state my agreement. A moment later as his shadow looms over me and one of his heels slams unexpectedly down into the aforementioned shoulder, I'm not in any condition to do much more than scream. 

He waits until I'm good and recovered from that shock -- or at least have stopped screaming and can listen to him -- before starting to explain why he won't leave my damn shoulder the hell alone. The other voice (which, I finally recognize indistinctly, belongs to one of the people who were watching the fight with that Kenshin dude) is arguing the point. I override them both as I struggle to my feet. "痛かねエ…" 

Oh, look at that -- he's surprised. He didn't think I could still get up. He thought his point was made. Ha. Still, if I'm not mistaken, I just claimed this wound doesn't hurt. I know I'm all for bravado, but, uh, it _does_ hurt. Like hell, actually. But then I go on to explain that something having to do with Kenshin hurts a thousand times more, and I guess that makes sense... I may not have much idea what's going on here, but I can damn well feel all this emotional turmoil. Using the latter to power my movement, I charge him again, and _this_ punch connects hard. 

Looking startled, he blocks it, but is still knocked backward. "Out of the way, Saitou!" I command again. "I'm going to Kyoto! 京都 で 俺 が ヤツ の 力 に なれるって この 拳 で あかしてやるぜ!" 

"身 の 程 知らず が," he replies tensely, almost angrily, looking me up and down. Then he puts a hand to his chin and says with grim thoughtfulness, "よく 言うぜ この 前 は 俺 に ボロ負けしたくせして." 

This makes me so irate I want to rip his throat out, but the sight of him removing his sword from his belt and tossing it aside calms me. Is it possible he's going to take me a little more seriously now? But then, "So you won't have any excuse about me having a sword," he says, pretty much disproving that theory. "This fight will be on your terms -- 拳 の 勝負 だ." 

I've noticed this blue outfit he's got on, with the way the jacket-thing's shaped, _still_ kinda looks like he's wearing a skirt. A mini-skirt this time. Too bad I'm too busy being pissed at him and preparing to get my ass kicked again to make fun of it. 

He has a brief exchange with the kid, who's trying to warn me about something, but I'm not really listening. I'm watching his hands as he gets ready to fight me. But as he finishes with, "No matter how stupid he is, he'll understand how weak he is when I beat him at his own game," I can't help paying attention to his words. 

I'm angry as all hell, but I think being about to fight helps me control it better (because I know I'm about to let it all out?) "Interesting," is all I say through my clenched teeth, then slam my fists together and hurl myself at him with a growl. 

Scornfully, and in a motion that looks almost slow compared to my wild rush, he blocks. Apparently exasperated, he opens his mouth, doubtless to tell me why that punch sucked -- but I've got more up my sleeve this time. Without warning -- and I think it's a surprise to both of us -- I follow up the first blow with a second, a third, a fourth, a fifth... countless more hits... I just don't stop, my arms working like machinery, and there's no way he's blocking _all_ of them... What a good idea! I'm pleased with myself. As long as I don't relent, he'll never have a chance to hit me back, and eventually I'm sure to get enough through to take him down. Seems messy and slow, but, hell, if it works... 

It's a flurry of heat and movement and the thump of flesh-and-bone contact, and after a while, arms burning, I guess it's OK to let off and stand back to see how it went. Looks like I've forced him to retreat a couple steps, and completely _shredded_ the sleeves of his jacket... but as he straightens from his defensive stance, I can see... Shit, it doesn't look like a single one of my million or so punches actually connected with his body. What the fuck? Ruined sleeves shows what nice forearms he's got, sure, but if that was the only effect of my great attack, even I have to admit it was a waste of energy. I can't _wait_ to hear what _he_ has to say about it. 

"Finished?" he asks in that infuriating tone, advancing. He raises his gloved hands, and... 

I needed more pain today, right? I needed fists like iron slamming into my face and chest over and over and over, right? It's another unintelligible flurry of motion and impact, this time with a lot more hurting mixed in, as he returns my attack -- only it _works_ for him. Why the hell am I not blocking? 

A jarring blow to the jaw knocks me right off my feet, and I barely feel myself falling to the ground through the stunning tremors from the hit. I'm definitely tasting blood, and the image of him standing over me wavers slightly. I find I'm not yet able to move. 

"Do you understand?" he demands, then, ironically, adds, "お前 は 俺 や 抜刀 には実力斎 も 経験 ありと あらゆる 面で 遠く 及ばない. 俺達 から すれば お前 など 口 うるさい だけ の ヒョッコ過ぎん." 

During this little speech I've mostly regained my mobility, though my voice still sounds slurred as I shout, "Shut up! So what?" I force myself up, feeling unsteady, planting my feet firmly apart to keep my balance. "I'm going to Kyoto no matter what anyone says!" But I find even as I make the defiant statement that, though I'm standing, my ability to do just about anything else is not great. As a matter of fact, I may fall over again if I even try. 

He's evidently aware of this, and knows I know. As he draws back, stretching his right arm out and holding his left fist tight at his side, he says in a tone of grim command, "You cannot go to Kyoto." 

I don't need the noisy kid's warning to recognize the danger I'm in. The stance reminds me of the one he used to stab me before; he's like clockwork, wound up tight and ready to strike. Problem is, I don't think there's really much I can do to avoid taking this hit. So like him to save his worst attack for after he's already worn me out. 

"No matter how hard you try," he tells me disdainfully, then finishes as he begins his charge, "you're still nothing more than an amateur!" 

In the next flashing instant I seem to be concentrating on three things at once: trying to roll with his incredibly painful blow, avoiding getting knocked off my feet again, and doing something with my arms. It only takes a moment to find out what the latter is, even with the blood now running down my face and hazing across my eyes: I've caught his arm, as he drew it back, between my fists, and am applying what has to be an uncomfortable amount of pressure. 

He looks unpleasantly shocked, and I feel a rush of satisfaction as I growl, "Your arm could have been broken by an amateur -- how does _that_ feel?" 

"きさま…" But he doesn't go on. I guess he's actually going to hear me out. 

"You've been having fun with your 'amateur, amateur...'" I continue, drawing closer to him but not loosening my hold on his arm. "Maybe you and Kenshin are stronger than me, but you didn't start out that way. Maybe I didn't fight in the Bakumatsu ten years ago, or help build the Meiji era... Maybe I _am_ an amateur, but that doesn't mean I'm weak." 

It seems for half a moment like he's contemplating my words, but before I can even begin to hope, he just makes a contemptuous sound and punches me across the face with his free hand. Which, now that I think about it, kinda _is_ the tactical drawback to pinning _one_ of his arms with _both_ of mine. 

"Bastard!" I shout at him as he moves to walk away. 

Without pausing he replies, "I'm finished with you." 

"What?!" I demand, incensed. 

"Trying to keep an idiot from doing idiotic things is a waste of time. Go to Kyoto if you want. You'll die soon enough." 

"何イ?!?" I cry, even more furious than before. 

He turns briefly to look back at me. "Any moron who relies on his current strength with no thought of defense can't possibly survive very long." Then he keeps walking. 

I wake up with what sounds like a growl to find myself tense in a tightly wound sheet. However much I must have moved to get it so twisted up, I don't seem to have bothered him; he's got his back to me and the entire blanket. 

I find I'm still pissed. He didn't think I was good enough for whatever was about to go down in Kyoto, wherever the hell _that_ is. I don't know why I wanted to help with whatever it is at all, considering he stabbed me in the shoulder, and I don't know anything about this Kenshin person, but obviously the whole thing meant a lot to me, so why did he have to be such an asshole about it? It seems so typical, though... 

OK, this _has_ to be some kind of warning message. Why else would I dream about him kicking my ass repeatedly just now when I'm wondering whether to leave him? He's never hit me or anything -- well, not seriously like in the dreams, and definitely not with a sword -- but imagining him getting abusive isn't too hard, even if the idea does kinda bug me. 

As I struggle to escape the sheets, some of the grunts escaping my lips sound like curses against him, and I'm not quite sure they're not. Finally free, lying still at last, I stare at his back and wonder. How many days can it possibly take me to make up my mind or work up my nerve or whatever? I mean, why am I still here? My reasons for being with him are stupid, he's not a nice guy, and my subconscious seems to have an even bigger problem with him than my conscious. But here I am... 

Maybe it's just that I'm not quite sure how to do it. Not that I think he'll be heartbroken or anything -- yeah, right! -- but what the hell exactly do I say? 'Hey, man, we gotta break up because I'm just a horny gold-digger and I dream about you beating me up in Korean or something?' 

I sigh and bury my face in the pillow. 

It doesn't even really strike me until I've lain still for a while trying not to think about it that I understood a good half of the dialogue in that one. The words were still... whatever language... but it wasn't a problem for me any more. It felt so natural at the time, it didn't seem at all strange to be slipping into comprehension... but it sure doesn't clear up the issue. Yeah, I know a _bit_ more about what's going on in dreamland, but what does that imply _here_? My first thought would be that my brain is starting to make sense of its own nonsense... but that would have to mean I'm getting closer to some kind of real understanding -- and I certainly don't feel even the beginnings of enlightenment. 

It takes a while to get back to sleep, and then thankfully I don't have any more stupid dreams before waking up the next day. But what's the difference at this point? Three of them is enough to mean whatever it means... that I need to leave him... that I need to stay with him... that I'm fucking stupid and don't even understand _myself_... 

I go to school dully and without much hope of getting any higher education out of the day. The phrase 'going through the motions' comes to mind... an expression that's often used, coincidentally, to describe failing relationships. Perfect. And for some reason, _"No matter how stupid he is, he'll understand how weak he is when I beat him at his own game,"_ keeps echoing through my head. The anger comes and goes, but mostly the day is just apathetic. 

A new idea occurs to me when a psychology class empties into my hallway as I'm heading for the shuttle back to the parking lot. I've never thought about it before, but we've got to have some kind of psychology therapy counsely person on campus somewhere. Don't most schools have those? And wouldn't that person maybe be able to interpret my dreams for me? That's what they're there for, right? Assuming they're there at all? They could help with the stupid dreams _and_ the stupid big question. 

Or would I just get handed off and become an unwitting contributor to some psychiatry major's thesis? 

No, I'm not even remotely distrustful and bitter about this place because of how much they charge me for the privilege of doing homework and having no life. 

It's the beginnings of an idea, though, and I give it some serious thought as I drive home. But I haven't really reached a decision by the time I get there (which is so typical of me these days, isn't it?), because... well, going to a therapist seems so _extreme_. They're just _dreams_. And couples break up all the time without having to see shrinks. Simultaneously, though, I remind myself that if they were really _just_ dreams, they wouldn't be bothering me this much... and that no breaking up has actually occurred yet, just a lot of _thinking_ about it. And if I can't deal with something on my own, isn't it about time to get help? 

The idea of 'getting help,' however, is distasteful. It suggests I really think there's something wrong with my head that I can't work out. And I don't think that, do I? God, I hope not. But as I seem to hear again, _"Trying to keep an idiot from doing idiotic things is a waste of time,"_ and feel the same rush of anger in response as I did then, I grab the phone book. 

Staring at the list of doctor names and numbers, running my finger absently over them again and again, I wonder if I'm really going to do this. Am I overreacting? I'm really just a very normal person who's had a couple of abnormal dreams coinciding with a difficult decision, that's all. Do I really need therapy? What if they want to give me drugs? Despite my misgivings, I'm drifting toward the phone. If I call, they'll probably want me to schedule an appointment. Then if I change my mind later, I can just not show up. This isn't a commitment to being crazy; I'm just testing the water. I pick up the receiver. 

What meets my ear is the manic-sounding quick tone that means there's a voicemail. Without even thinking, I dial in to listen to it. 

"I'm going to be working late." He always sounds so brusque on the phone... "There's some cash on the dresser." You'd never guess it was his boyfriend he was calling... "You can order pizza for dinner, and make sure to put what's left in the fridge." 

I delete the message, hang up the phone, and go flop down on the couch. 'Working late' means 'working _really_ late,' usually because of something exciting and dangerous, or at least some important development in some case. He's got a pretty cool job. 

Idly I wonder how he would react if he came home late after tracking down and arresting and processing some serial killer and found me and all my stuff gone. It's actually a really disturbing scenario. No matter what I end up choosing, I won't do it _that_ way. He'll know, and he'll know why. Which brings me back to the question of what I _am_ going to choose. 

I don't call a therapist. 

After some pizza that isn't nearly as exciting as pizza usually is and should always be, I head to bed. Yes, I remember to put the leftovers in the fridge. No, I haven't touched a textbook since I got home from class. Yes, I'm going to regret that another day. 

There's no way I'll fall asleep quickly. I'm not tired -- hell, what-all have I done today? -- and I'm sincerely nervous about having another dream, and hours pass with me tossing and turning and thinking almost nothing, never allowing myself to relax. When he finally gets home and moves quietly to get undressed and into bed in the dark, however, I force myself to breathe deeply and lie still. The last thing I want right now is a conversation. 

Hmm, is that really the last thing I want? Is discussing whatever we would end up talking about really worse than getting beaten up by him once I'm asleep? 

Now I'm almost tempted to speak. 

Obviously, I don't. And forcing myself to relax makes a difference. I don't even realize for a while that I'm back _there_ again until a chill starts settling over me and I notice that I'm seated on a hard surface rather than lying in bed. I open my eyes. 

It looks like a jail cell. How the hell I got myself into jail I don't know, but it kinda makes sense given how much violence I seem to be part of around here. I'm sure it has something to do with _him_ , too. 

As if in response to this thought, he appears. Well, I don't _see_ him just yet, but a door opens somewhere off to my left and I can suddenly hear him talking to someone else as they move in my direction. I get the feeling he doesn't have any idea at all that I'm here, so I'm almost kinda looking forward to the moment he gets to my cell and sees me. 

There he is now, walking alongside some short guy with a mustache and the same uniform he always wears. Guy's talking about me, which seems like a good cue to jump into the conversation. 

"Just like I thought," I say loudly, triumphantly. "Instead of stumbling around in the dark, I made some trouble for the police so I could find you. Seemed like the quickest way of finding Kenshin." 

"You..." He only glances over his shoulder briefly, but I'm pretty sure he's both surprised and displeased to see me here. 

"おうよ," I grin around what seems to be a feather or something in my mouth. "Sagara Sanosuke's magnificent arrival in Kyoto." After a moment's pause, as he turns more fully toward me, still silent, I add thoughtfully, "Well, it was a gamble, actually... I didn't know whether you'd come to Kyoto yourself or not. When I thought about it, I couldn't be sure you wouldn't just sic Kenshin on him and stand back." 

He still doesn't say a word, so I get up and advance on the bars. "You could look a little happier to see me. I _did_ do some training along that damn Nakasendou. Actually, I got pushed a lot farther than I needed to go by this one guy, just because I got lost..." It seems like I'm rambling, but my follow-up is more to the point. "Anyway, Saitou, I'm gonna show you the results of my training!" 

The short dude asks Saitou if he knows me. "いえ, 全く," he replies, and, turning, they both start to walk away. 

"Hey!" I bellow, watching them through the bars. "Wait just a second, you!" 

"It's easy to mistake people when you're angry," he says. "He's in the way, so just leave him down here for a while." 

Oh, I am _so_ not going to take that. "Running away, you bastard?!" I demand at the top of my lungs. "Open this door or I'll open it myself! Do you hear me?!" And when he only barely glances back before continuing down the hall, I actually do it. 

Wow. Holy shit. I just totally trashed that thing! I punched it, but it wasn't a normal punch... the wood's half turned to sawdusty powder all over the floor, and the other pieces are splintered and small. And _I_ did it. With my _hand_. I'm... I'm fucking awesome!! Guess I really _did_ do some training on the damn Whatever-it-was. This'll show him! It's _got_ to. Hell, that was so cool, _I_ missed whatever I just said. 

He watches me for a moment, then, "Chief, I will deal with this," he tells the little fat guy (who's not looking happy). "Please wait for me upstairs." Notice he's never that polite to _me_. Of course, I probably wouldn't really like it if he was. 

Once the other dude's gone, he starts stalking toward me with this dark and very pointed stare. And I have to admit, even when I'm annoyed as hell at him for pretending not to know me and trying to walk away, he looks pretty hot like that. He also looks like he might want to kick my ass again. This is apparently what I want too, given what I'm saying to him: "I've got a lot of things I want to ask you, but _first_ we settle the fight we started in Tokyo!" Why do I have the feeling this is going to hurt again? 

Except that he's not paying attention to me. 

_How_ is he not paying attention to me?! 

"コラア!!" 

He kneels down and examines the wreckage of the door, speculatively analyzing the technique. Which, I guess, is better than ignoring me _completely_. Except he doesn't seem to be impressed by it at all. How the hell can he not be impressed?!? 

Suddenly he stands and looks over at me. And although it's a fixed gaze, I can't help thinking he seems rather indifferent. Tired. "And what about the basics of defense I told you to practice?" 

I shrug, grinning. Even from the inside I can tell it looks stupid, and he certainly isn't pleased with me. Annoyed, he grabs the edges of my shirt and drags me toward him... but he doesn't have words, apparently, for his frustration, so I speak instead, angry again: "Since when do I have to do what _you_ tell me?" Dislodging his hand from my lapels or whatever they are, I continue, "Defense just isn't my thing! I'll fight my own way!" 

He gives his hand a little shake, as if to get rid of the sensation of touching me, makes an exasperated sound, and turns away. "I don't have any men to spare, but even so, you're useless to me." 

I stare after him, fists clenching. "You're running away again!" 

"I'm very busy; I don't have time to play with you." 

Frustrated but trying hard to keep my tone fairly casual, I take a deep breath and answer loudly, "Well, then, I guess it's my win by default." 

"If that's what you want to think," he replies indifferently, not even slowing. 

I think it's the surge of pure rage at this behavior that jolts me to consciousness this time. Though I can't even _begin_ to piece together what the _hell_ is happening in these dreams, one thing I'm sure of: he _never_ takes me seriously, he _never_ thinks I'm good enough for this big project of his. Seems like I'd even gotten stronger -- which is kinda cool, especially since it felt like I was pretty damn strong before -- and he still totally blew me off. 

Of course, it doesn't seem like we're exactly lovers in this little sword story, so he's not under quite so much obligation to take me seriously. 

But half the time, he doesn't take me seriously in real life either. 

Shit, this is so messed up. Dreams are _not_ something you base important, relationship-altering decisions on. At least they _shouldn't_ be... but these ones of mine are getting to that point... 

I can't stop thinking about it now. Not at home or school or anywhere. In fact, I skip my first class of the day to go to the computer lab and try to find some of the words I'm picking up. This isn't all that educational, though, except to confirm that it's Japanese. Whatever that should mean to me. Did I watch some movie in Japanese at some point and store away all these words in my subconscious or something? Because there's just no way my brain's coming up with all of this on its own... unless I'm really going crazy. 

Yeah. Maybe _he's_ driving me crazy. 

With this thought I start wandering around campus without much intention of going to _any_ of my classes... and possibly no intention of going home, either. Home? Shit. 

Maybe it's about time I discussed this with someone else. Not a shrink, like I was thinking yesterday; that idea's definitely out of the question now, though I'm not even sure why. But what are friends for, other than paying for dinner and driving you home when you're drunk? 

Once in the car out on the street, though, my confidence in that idea drains away. I'm still heading in the general direction of the place where a couple of my pals live, but I'm changing lanes at random and taking what could be considered the scenic route. Because none of my friends like him, but at the same time they're all way pro-relationship in general... it'd be impossible to get an unbiased answer out of any of them, and no way in hell am I bringing up the dreams. What am I expecting to say or to hear? And what do I think I'm going to make of it? I know perfectly well I'm too hard-headed to take advice anyway. 

Which is a really bad thing, I realize, if the dreams are some form of advice, whether from my subconscious or from the mystic ethereal lands of whatever. 

I end up driving aimlessly for a _long_ time. Briefly I play with the idea of just continuing to drive and seeing where I end up, but I don't live in a movie where I'd coincidentally run into exactly what I needed to fix the situation at a little gas station twenty miles outside of town. I've got things to do and a boyfriend waiting either to be dumped in a face-to-face, not-spineless way or... not. So I stick to city limits. 

I skip eating; contrary to the impulse that set me driving in the first place, I'm not in the mood to talk to people, and the process of ordering food seems overly complicated and not worth the trouble. 

The best part of all this is that it's not helping. I'm not resolving issues or comparing pros and cons... I'm just driving endlessly, wasting gas, my mind almost entirely blank, annoying myself with oldies on the radio again for some reason (though the instant some pansy ass starts crooning, _Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream, dream, dream, dream,_ I turn the damn thing off). The occasional fleeting thought that has a shred of meaning is usually just a retread of everything that's been bothering me all along, and what's that going to accomplish? 

And yet I don't go home until it's way later than I ever get home without letting him know where I am. Which seems blatantly rude considering just yesterday he let me know where _he_ was when he was going to be home late... but it's done now. The apartment's dark; evidently he didn't wait up for me. 

It's too much to hope that I can sneak into bed without disturbing him, since he's such a light sleeper, but I do my best. He doesn't sit up or even move as he asks, "Where have you been?" His tone is pretty neutral, but I get the feeling he wasn't even asleep. 

"Out." I don't snap it, but a one-syllable answer is always going to sound a little tetchy. 

"That much I had noticed," he replies dryly. 

Since that's not a question, I decide I'm not required to respond, and just settle into my place in the bed and close my eyes. 

"Hey," he says after a moment. Great, now he's going to demand I tell him. 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you OK?" 

He's... Dammit, I'm just not sure... Of _course_ he's noticed something's going on with me; he's not _stupid_... he's probably even guessed what I'm trying to decide... and he's not a _complete_ jerk... I just don't... I _don't know_. 

"Yeah," I lie. 

It's a thick silence, like he wants to say something else, but eventually it's clear he's decided not to. We go to sleep with our backs to each other. 

Next morning I'm thinking maybe it was my increased uncertainty and discomfort caused by this brief exchange that brought on a dream with a slightly different focus. It wasn't so much that he was an overt asshole this time... just that he was _still_ undervaluing me. I blew up an entire fucking battleship singlehandedly, by being _awesome_ , _and_ kept from getting shot in the process, and he _still_ didn't have a _word_ to say to me. I would say it's like I don't exist, but I sure as hell seem to when he wants to beat someone up. 

So I'm angry again; seems I'm always waking up angry now. I'm getting into this way too much. As real as it all feels, and as much continuity as I've come up with, they're just dreams, right? These people Saitou and Sanosuke, they're not him and me, and we don't live in Japan, and none of this has anything to do with our relationship. Just because I've got some fixation with impressing him -- I mean, just because _Sano_ has some fixation with impressing _Saitou_ in my _dreams_ \-- doesn't make any difference in _my real life_... right? 

I don't even go anywhere at all today. Normally Saturday is a time for me to sleep in (more than usual), lounge around for a while, then go do stupid shit and find my friends... but what's the point? I'd just be moody and annoying, and it's about time to make up my mind once and for all anyway. If I'm staying with him, I need a good reason why. If I'm leaving him, I need to do it, stop leading him on and driving myself crazy. I need to figure out what these dreams mean, what they're telling me. If anything. 

First I lie on the bed and then the couch, watching sunlight creep through the apartment through open blinds. Then I eat something... not sure what... Eventually I find a deck of cards somewhere and deal myself a game of solitaire, or maybe more than one... I don't know. I'm not paying attention to what I'm doing, but at the same time my thoughts are just going around and around and not accomplishing much either, like yesterday. What does he really mean to me? What do I mean to him? Am I brave enough to go? Or do I want to stay and I'm just being childish? And where in all this mess do the fucking dreams come in? 

It's inevitable that, spending so much time doing jack, I'm going to fall asleep at some point. At multiple points, actually, though they're really just cat-naps. Long enough, though, for a broken string of brief images to hound me through the day: 

Him and me talking as we walk up some steep path under these red arches in some mountain forest. He's calling me an idiot again, of course. 

Him volunteering to take my place as I fight some big guy in kinda gothy makeup. Obviously he _still_ doesn't think I'm good enough, and I'm surprised he cares whether I get my ass pounded. 

Him getting ready to fight some weirdo in a blindfold while I run off, picking up some woman (oddly enough) and carrying her away before I throw a look back at him. I'm worried about him. 

Yeah, so it all makes even less sense than before, but I've given up trying to follow the story, if there is one. The point, again and again and again, is that _he_ doesn't think I'm worth anything, but even so _I_... 

Well. I don't know. Or maybe I do know and I'm just denying it. 

He's quiet and thoughtful this evening -- worried, I think, probably about something at work connected with what kept him late the other day. Normally I would ask, but right now I've got my own concerns. We don't really say much of anything, actually, and dinner is quiet and a little awkward. Then we watch TV for a while in continued silence. 

After the news, we both get up to go to bed as if we've discussed it. I feel dull, and as if physical stuff like what I'm wearing to sleep just doesn't matter at all... and he probably gets the wrong idea from me sitting down on the bed in nothing but boxers, because the next second he's leaning against me, mouthing my shoulder and running hands around to my chest. 

I fight off a shudder, trying hard not to show how much I'd like to... because I really don't need this right now. Pushing his hands away, I say a little stiffly, "I don't feel like it." 

He pulls his arms back immediately. "Fine." Considering I've not once _ever_ 'not felt like it,' I actually expected more of a reaction than that neutral tone, but not having to explain is a good thing. I lie down with my back to him and return to my thoughts. 

Tomorrow is his day off, and of course I have no classes on Sundays. Normally when our days off coincide, we find something fun to do, and I'm wondering... would one last day and night together be a nice parting gift, or just leading him on more? I guess it depends on how much I really think he likes me. Which, when it comes down to it, I'm just not sure about. And maybe I'm only finding excuses to stay. Because, when it comes down to _that_ , I don't think I've even really made up my mind yet. 

This isn't the best mood or train of thought for falling asleep, but eventually I'm as worn out fussing about it as I would have been if I hadn't stopped him, though not as pleasantly, and I slip uncomfortably off. 

The scene I come into smells like shit and doesn't feel much better. I could say it's nice to get here _after_ the ass-beating for once, but actually I find I prefer to know where all this raging pain came from _before_ I experience it. As it is, it takes me a bit to focus on anything else -- but eventually I do become aware that we're standing on a stone bridge overlooking... I'm not sure... napalm or something... a canyon, I guess, filled with fire and billowing, rancid smoke. 

I'm holding the Kenshin guy, who's unconscious and, wow, he's _so_ short... Nearby is some sad-looking dude in a glowing trench-coat, and on my other side, of course, is Saitou. He's... he's hurt pretty bad, it looks like... bleeding heavily all over his chest and both his legs. Somehow I don't think _I_ did that to him, so it's a fair guess I look about ten times worse. Of course, I don't really have any idea what I look like _at all_ around here. 

I know what I sound like, though, and I think it's the remains of my desperate annoyance echoing in the air as we stare at a giant pair of heavy-looking metal doors starkly closed in front of us. There's a feeling here like everything's _almost_ over; I think the battle's been fought and all we have left to do is get the hell out, which probably means getting through these things. Seems ample cause for frustration. 

"Out of the way." Rude as always, even when we're all dying. But I shift aside to let him pass, noticing as I do so that he's drawn his sword. 

"Hey, you're wounded too," I object. It makes sense he's almost as bad-off as Kenshin: he was pretty much in charge of this whole thing, I think, and he's too dedicated to just let someone else do the hard work. But what is he up to now? 

I don't seem to be nearly as surprised as I should be to see him charging at the doors in that silly-looking attack position of his. There's no way he's going to be able to... 

Well, I guess there is. 

Wait, I took one of _those_ to the shoulder? What the hell am I made of?! 

He stands back in this kind of 'after you' gesture, satisfied with the jagged hole he just created as an escape route. Hell, I'd be pleased with myself too. I can't help but notice, though, that the blood seeping through the bandages on his legs has increased quite a bit, and his face looks grim. But all he says, I guess in response to my protest of a moment ago, is, "I've gotten through more of these situations than you have." 

And then shit starts happening fast. As everything begins rumbling so violently it's almost difficult to keep my feet, I glance back and see that some building thing behind us -- sticking out of the opposite canyon wall or something -- is starting to explode in places with loud booms and bursts of fire. Fire is likewise flaring around us from below, and in the next instant a huge pillar of it roars up just in front of me, right through the stone I'm standing on, scorching my hair (I think) and making my sudden gasp burn all the way down my throat into my lungs. Then in an instant it dies down again. 

Panic leaps up inside me with the explosion just as abruptly, and is quelled just as quickly with its dissipation; it's replaced by a very sharp sense of relief when I see he's OK... if you can call it 'OK' when a twenty-foot gap has been blown through the bridge and he's on the other side. "Sa- Saitou!" I call out to him, aghast. 

"How annoying." He isn't shouting back exactly, but purposely says it loud enough for me to hear over here, I'm sure of it. Then, casually as if he's not standing on the edge of a hundred foot drop into a fucking inferno, he pulls out matches and cigarettes and lights one. He lifts his eyes again, looking us over in that damn calculating way... and a moment later, starts to turn. 

I can feel my eyes widening, my heart-rate increasing until I think my chest must burst, my breaths coming short, hot, and angry. Where does he think he's going? There's no way he can survive over there! "Saitou!" I'm screaming, and I can easily hear the internal desperation leaking through into my voice. "You bastard, are you trying to run out while you're still ahead? Saitou!! What about our fight? Answer me!!" 

What is wrong with me?! 'What about our fight?' What the hell kind of question is that? Can't I think of anything else to bring him back here, get him to try to save himself? 

"As I just told you," he says, turning again and sucking on his cigarette as he glances back right at me, "I've gotten through more of these situations than you have..." His lips curl into that derisive smile as the cigarette leaves them and he adds decisively, "...idiot." Then he walks away into a rising chaos of flame, rubble, and smoke as more of the world falls apart, explodes inescapably -- most pointedly the place where he was standing just moments ago. 

The sound of my own voice screaming his name as if _I_ were the one dying is, I think, what wakes me up. 

I'm struggling hard. I don't remember for a couple seconds that it was just a dream, that nobody's died, that I don't need to save anyone. He's holding onto me tight even though I was probably kicking him, and the room feels uncomfortably hot. Still, as soon as I'm awake enough to stop struggling, I cling to him, trying to calm down. I can't get the images out of my head; my heart is pounding, and I don't want him to let go. 

"These dreams of yours are getting out of hand, it seems." 

Trying not to seem so childish and out of control, I attempt to laugh it off, but it comes out shaky and weak. I'm planning on asking whether he's been wakened up and bothered by _all_ my weird dreams lately, or at least something comparably reasonable, I really am... but I find as I bury my face in his chest, the only words that come out of my mouth are, "I love you. I love you, and I'm not going to leave you." 

A startled silence falls over us, interrupted by my rasping breaths against his skin. 

"I'm... glad to hear it," he finally says. 

"Are you?" I ask shakily. I'm glad to hear it too. Guess I've got my answers. 

"You were thinking about it, weren't you?" 

"Only because I'm an idiot." 

After that we just hold each other for a while; I'm calming down and adjusting to the heat in the room, which I think may actually be more internal than anything else -- remembered heat from that platform thing. Finally I'm relatively rational, and with a deep breath I speak again as if there hasn't been a lengthy silence between statements. "You and me, we're... we're not in a good place. We both have things we need to change about ourselves and the way we treat each other." 

After a pause not quite as long as the previous, but still taut and anticipatory in the warm darkness, he says, "I agree." 

The clutching of my arms around him intensifies as I declare with a strength of purpose, almost a desperation, that surprises even me, "But I think it's worth trying to get right." I stop myself just short of admitting that the idea of losing him, of letting go of what we have or could have without even attempting to fix it, is horrifying beyond endurance -- a dramatic avowal that, even in this intimate, accepting atmosphere, might get me laughed at a little. 

He returns the tightening of embrace, and, with an intensity to match mine, repeats, "I agree." And he presses a kiss to my temple before we both loosen our grip in order to lie more comfortably. "In the morning," he goes on more levelly, "I'll make you a mushroom omelet and we can talk about it." 

"Thank you," I whisper -- and my gratitude relates much more to his immediate willingness -- earnest desire, even -- to work with me on this than to his offer of my favorite breakfast. He hasn't specifically told me he loves me back, but I think I've got it pretty much figured out now. Closing my eyes, I bury my face in his chest. I'm exhausted, as if I really did just fight a major battle. And escape from the fiery fortress really is in view: I feel I can rest properly, dreamless and optimistic in his arms, now I know he's going to try to save himself. Now I know _we're_ going to try to save _us_. 

As I'm falling back toward sleep, however, he pulls me out, briefly, with a quiet statement: "I do have one question right now, though." 

"Hmm?" 

"Who the hell is Saitou?" 

I chuckle just as quietly against the soft cloth of his t-shirt, shaking my head in a nuzzling motion and grinning slightly as I reply, "It's a long story."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was dedicated to FarStrider, so long ago...


End file.
